Live Life
by Midn1ghtWhisp3r
Summary: L is feeling regret, The cake just doesn't make it better.  Considering making in a series


I do not own Death note or any of it's characters, All copyrights are reserved to their rightful owner.  
>And if you try to take credit for them then you'll be written a slow and painful death...with lots of apples. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki focused his gaze on the computer screen before his eyes.<p>

His usual posture in the chair, Sitting balenced upon his heels.

One of his partners had told him "You know you can relax..." When they had gone to a cafe,

"Ah, My posture bothers you? But you see if I were to sit normally,

My thinking power would be reduced by 60%" He calmly explained.

The great "L" really didn't care if people thought he was weird,

He was good at what he did, and he never had lost a case,

He had dedicated his life to hunting down the worst of the worst.

And now he looked back at all the thing's he'd acomplished.

He had graduated top of his class, he had never made any lower than an A+ on his report card.

Ryuzaki was an Orphan, so he had no parents to dissapoint,

And there was absolutely nothing in this world to hold him back.

He even had a butler!

And yet, here after all he had accomplished in his life,

He sat and contemplated his regret at four in the morning.

All the things he DIDN'T do were what he hated.

He had never had anyone he could call a "friend"

He never had anyone he really trusted, besides the butler who had raised him.

He had certainly never found love, although he had never really cared to look.

His eye was for justice, to bring light to the darkest soul.

And yet all of a sudden he missed the love he never found.

Strange how a heart can feel this way.

_Oh well_, He thought. _At least I have cake_.

He reached out for the spoon that lay beside the keyboard,

And as he imagined the taste of todays cake, (a chocolate marbled with peanut butter,)

His stomach suddenly had a change of heart.

Instead he balanced the spoon on his nose as he watched the computer screen.

"Face it old boy," He said to himself. "The cake is a lie, your dreams didn't make you happy,

And now you've wasted too much time to fix it"

Light slipped into the room as he dropped the spoon and didn't bother to pick it up.

"What's wrong L? Usually you've finished and called for third's" Light joked,

"Oh...I'm just a little depressed, I believe I have a hormonial imbalence" he replied.

"Haha, That's crazy. You can't decide emotions based upon your body or your health,

Emotions come from the heart, they get made up of who you are and the journey you've made"

Ryuzaki seemed focused upon the spoon lying on the floor.

"Crazy...Maybe I am crazy, after all I'm certainly not normal"

Light took a seat beside his mortal enemy,

He couldn't believe he was feeling sorry for him.

"Maybe your just a little down because the case isn't going well" Light said,

"No...I'm not satisfyed with my life at all, I wish I had done more.

Now I've got to live with regrets.

I never had a friend, I never met a girl, I do believe my life is pointless" He replied.

"Ha...It's strange how that works out huh?" Light said begining to see his enemies point of view.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ryuzaki said reaching for his cake at long last.

"Well, I was always popular, and I made perfect grades, I have a girl I'm dating,

And yet I wish I could have just lived a more private life. More lonely and to myself.

And your the exact opposite." Light said with a smirk,

"Interesting...Go on?" Ryuzaki said taking a bit of his cake, stomach finally praying for flavor.

"Well, It seems to me the loser always wants to just fit in, And the popularity case later wishes they had taken the time to be themselves.

But in the end when life boils down, we one day look back and realize all the good in ourselves"

Ryuzaki just stared into space at what he'd been told.

"That's very true" He finally said, "We are never happy, are we? Such a vain race we humans are"

Light stood up, "Exactly. So don't feel bad, You don't live long enough to have time to regret"

Once he had spoken his last words, Light walked back out to the hallway,

And up to his room.

L sat there, spoon held against his nose,

"...I loath you Light Yagami..." was all he could say after that.


End file.
